Forgiveness
by Jared
Summary: Kidnapped by his own aunt, Nokoru must teach her to forgive. Will he succeed?


Forgiveness  
Jared  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer:  
The following characters belong to CLAMP and are borrowed for entertainment purposes only.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Suoh Takamura fumed when he realised that he his happy-go-lucky friend had once again managed to evade the mountain of paperwork waiting for him in the council room by his timely disappearance. Suoh couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. I wonder how he does it. It's just Kaichou, I guess.  
  
Akira had left early that day to make preparations for his mother's birthday. Both his mothers would have been disappointed had Akira not managed to celebrate their birthday for them and Akira had made special arrangements to leave early to prepare for the occasion. Unfortunately, that meant that the mischievous blond had found an excuse to sneak out with him, thus evading the ever-growing mountain of paperwork which had already hidden his huge desk from vision.  
******  
Nokoru grinned mischievously as he thought of the angry Suoh he had left behind. he thought with a smile. he cheered inwardly, shading his infectious smile with his fan.   
  
He strolled down the street, smiling cheerfully at the people around him. Ladies from the elementary faculty trailed a respectful distance behind, trying not to disturb him. However, Nokoru turned and faced them with the bright smile on his face, asking, "Is there some way of which I might be of aid to you?" He half-bowed. Some of the ladies swooned.   
  
"Nokoru-sama, could I ask a favour from you?" One of the ladies requested.  
  
"Certainly. It would be a pleasure. How may I be of service to you?" Nokoru asked, enchanting many with his gallant behaviour.  
  
"Well…" The girl hesitated, her eyes downcast. "It's really nothing much…But I was just wondering…if you…you could give me your autograph…" The girl asked timidly, as though afraid of offending the boy before her.  
  
However, Nokoru allayed her fears with his charming smile. "Certainly." He took the proffered pen and paper and signed it with flourish. "Is that all?" he asked politely, giving her a parting smile as he handed the items back to her.  
  
He was rewarded with a dazzling smile. "Thank you, thank you so much." She said gratefully before turning away.  
******  
Suoh tapped at the keyboard. He scanned the monitor, keeping a sharp lookout for his 'misplaced' Kaichou. Suoh thought triumphantly as he rose from the seat.   
******  
Nokoru ran as quickly as he could. He continued running as fast as his legs would carry him, towards the direction of the lady in distress.  
******  
Suoh reached the place where Nokoru had been seconds before he arrived. he thought wryly. He sighed, before pursuing the fleeting figure some distance away.  
******  
"Ah…So you're here…AT LAST." the man smirked, pulling his hostage closer to him. "Now, if you don't want her hurt, you'd better give yourself up." Nokoru looked deep into the eyes of the girl, and saw dread in her eyes. A wave of anger swept over him like a rising tide. Then, as suddenly as it started, it subsided.  
  
Nokoru took a step forward. "Leave her alone." he said. "She has nothing to do with this."   
  
"Oh, that is true, but we'll do anything we can to bring you back with us, including underhand methods."  
  
Suddenly, Suoh burst through the undergrowth. "Kaichou!" he yelled, when he realised what he was about to do. The man frowned at Suoh's appearance. He locked his arm tighter around the girl's neck. "Well?" he asked.  
  
"NO!" Suoh cried, reaching for his throwing knives.   
  
Nokoru turned around. "Suoh, no!" he yelled in response, blocking the path of the knives. "I can't let her… or you… get hurt because of me…" his voice trailed off.  
  
Suoh's amber eyes bore deep into the sapphire ones. Turning sharply on his heel, Nokoru walked towards the man. "Let her go." he repeated.  
  
Nokoru walked closer still. The last thing he remembered was something being thrown roughly over his head, a sharp pain, and…nothing.  
  
Meanwhile, Suoh waited till the girl was out of the range of the men. he said silently to himself, knowing that Nokoru would not oppose to his intervention now that the hostage was safe.  
  
He rushed at the men, knives in hand. The last thing he remembered was a sharp pain in his back.   
******  
Nokoru awoke, his head spinning from the blow that they had given him. He sat up, putting a hand to his throbbing head. he wondered.   
  
He was vaguely aware of a woman who walked in.   
  
His head throbbed painfully as he tried to stand. To his surprise, his legs felt weak. He began to fall, but was prevented from hitting the ground below by a strong arm. He looked up, right into the face of his aunt.  
  
He gave his aunt a wry smile to express his thanks. Much to his surprise, she glared at him, and suddenly loosened her grip on him. This time, he hit the floor with a thud. He lay on the ground, trying his best to get up, but only fell back weakly with each attempt.   
  
The similar blue eyes bore into him. She closed her eyes momentarily to conjure up the image of her beloved. I should have been the one to marry him. Not her. She fumed. I love him so much. Now, he shall pay! I shall destroy all that he has…All that he and …that woman possess.  
  
Though she felt the familiar rage wash over her, she could not help but soften when she looked at her nephew on the ground. She shook her head impatiently. Still, despite her efforts to keep firm, she found herself reaching down and helping the boy up. She steeled herself against the charming smile she faced, keeping her face impassive, yet she was aware of her anger and hatred slowly draining away from her.  
  
"Rest now." she said. "We'll talk later." With that, she spun on her heel and walked out. The door clicked shut and Nokoru heard a key being turned, and bolt being drawn. he wondered.  
******  
Suoh found himself in a luxurious room when he awoke. he thought. I normally wake up to find myself bound hand and foot in some cell. he struggled into a sitting position and winced slightly when the movement made the room swim. I guess some things never change. he thought ruefully. I wonder what hit me. It sure knocked me out.  
  
Suoh heard the door being unlocked. He turned, and saw a woman walk in. "Welcome. I hope you're comfortable. Nokoru sure wouldn't be happy if he knew you were ill-treated."  
  
"Where is he?" Suoh asked abruptly. Aloud he said, "I hope you aren't intending to use me as a pawn."  
  
The woman laughed. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that is my intention. You sure are smart for your age. I guess CLAMP school lives up to its reputation." She added.  
  
Suoh wasn't interested in small talk. "Where is Kaichou?" he repeated, menace in his voice.   
  
"Why, you sure are protective, aren't you?" The woman laughed. "And to think I thought they were exaggerating."  
  
Suoh frowned. The woman, noticing his hands reaching for his weapons, said in amusement, "And what are you going to do? If you like, you can try to break out of this room and find him for yourself. But it's going to be hard without your weapons. I took the precaution of removing them from you."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry." The woman reassured him. "I won't hurt you, less it breaks my DEAR nephew's heart. I just need you to persuade my FAVOURITE nephew to work for me."  
  
  
  
"Well, now that I've seen you, it's time for me to get back to get back to my dear nephew, less he worries himself to bits over you." she added silently.  
  
The door slammed shut, the bolts drawn and the key turned. Suoh paced up and down, like a caged animal, searching for an exit. I can't let her succeed. I can't fail Kaichou. Arghh…this room was designed to keep me in. But there must be a weakness somewhere. There has to be.  
******  
The slender hand stroked the beautiful blond hair gently.   
  
Nokoru stirred a little in his sleep but did not wake. The drug had taken its toil. Sonia stroked the boy's cheek lovingly. She turned to the man stationed behind her. "When will he wake?"  
  
The man stirred uneasily. "Well… we must take into …"  
  
"I asked a simple question." Sonia cut in. "And I expect a simple answer. And fast. When will he wake?" There was no question about her demand.  
  
"I…I'm not very sure…" The man panicked now.  
  
"Useless fool. Get out of here before I change my mind."  
The man turned and left gladly.   
******  
The eyelids fluttered. Nokoru moaned a little, and opened his eyes. "Aunt Sonia." he greeted with a cheerful smile.  
  
"So…you're awake." Sonia replied as a greeting. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Loads better." Nokoru assured her with a smile.  
  
"Here." She held up a glass. "I expect you're thirsty."  
  
Nokoru accepted the glass gratefully. When he was done, he turned to his aunt. "Aunt Sonia…" he began.  
  
"What is it?" she responded, recognising the question in his voice.  
  
"Why…of all people…are you doing this? It…just doesn't seem…right."  
  
Sonia turned on him angrily. "It's none of your business. Just do as I tell you and no one will get hurt."   
  
"Why would you want to do this? I really don't understand. Just for revenge? Is it worth it?" Nokoru asked, oblivious to her anger.  
  
"Why you…Just shut up…Just shut UP!"  
  
"Why do you have to destroy yourself like this? Are you happy? Will you be happy even if you dominate the electronics industry? Does bringing CLAMP school and the Imonoyama Foundation to its knees really satisfy you?"  
  
"You talk too much for your own good." Sonia growled. "Just do as I say and everything will be just fine. Think about it." She stood up and left Nokoru alone in the room once more.  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonia pressed her fingers painfully into her head, trying to ignore the voice singing inside her head.  
  
  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed. "GET OUT! GET OUT!"  
******  
Sonia stormed back into the room where Nokoru was imprisoned. "Well?" She questioned, taking a deep breath to steady herself.   
  
She looked at the boy before her, staring into the sorrowful blue eyes. "I can't Aunt Sonia. I can't let you destroy yourself…I can't live knowing that I helped to destroy you. I can't let you continue making this mistake."  
  
Sonia turned a deaf ear to his advice. "Then your little friend will have to suffer for your obstinacy." she said, pulling out an intercom.  
  
"Wait…please wait…" Nokoru laid a pale hand over his aunt's slender one. "Just answer me this honestly, please..." he said, his eyes sad.  
  
"What is it now? This better not be a trick, or your friend will pay dearly for it."  
  
"Aunt Sonia…" Nokoru hesitated, then took a deep breath before continuing. "Would…would it make a difference if…if…if I tell you that there's no need for this?" he asked, his eyes locking on hers with that soulful gaze. "Will you…will you let all this go? Will you let all of them off?"  
******   
  
  
"I know you're not cruel by nature Aunt Sonia. You're just doing this for revenge. I can see it in your eyes…"  
  
"Nokoru…I'm…not who you think I am."  
  
"No, you're not who you think you are. I know you're not. You are not the cold-blooded person you want to believe you are. You still love my parents, do you not? That's why you never killed them, though you could have, easily. Don't…don't change, Aunt Sonia, please…don't change."  
******  
Sonia felt strangely hurt by her nephew's trust in her. She felt a hand over her own, and looked down. Nokoru was offering her his handkerchief.   
  
"Please, don't cry Aunt Sonia. Father understands. He didn't mean what he said. He knows you didn't push Mother down the stairs on purpose. Mother knows that too…"  
  
"She…knows? And understands? Are you sure? You're not lying to me?"  
  
"I can swear to God. They know it was an accident. You never meant for it to happen…"  
  
"But…he…he said he hated me. That he would never forgive me if anything happened to her."  
  
"But nothing happened to Mother. He forgave you, as did she. You're still her favourite sister, and Father's good friend."  
  
Suddenly, she turned on him. "How do you know all of this? They never would have told you. They hardly even talk to you."  
  
Instantly, she regretted the last sentence when she saw the shuttered sadness that flashed across her nephew's face. "No…" he conceded. "We…don't talk very much." he said in a rush. "But I know. The photos. The album."  
  
"You mean…"  
  
"Yes. Their wedding photo album. It's all listed there. Though you didn't turn up for the wedding, your photo is in the album. The photo that you took with Mother and Father on Graduation Day."   
  
Sonia wept. "I…I never knew…I'm sorry Sister…Jan…" Nokoru patted her hands gently. Sonia frowned. "How…how about you Nokoru? Do you hate me?"  
  
"Whatever for?" Nokoru asked, surprise written all over his face.  
  
"For this." She gestured with her arm. "All of this. And this." She fingered his arm where the hyperaemic needle had been inserted.  
  
"Of course not." he reassured her. "It's just ….an experience." he said with a smile. "Come, shall we?" he asked.  
"Where to?" Sonia questioned.  
  
"Back home. I'd bet Mother and Father would be so glad to see you again."  
  
Sonia nodded, and wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. "Let's get going."  
  
"Um…Aunt Sonia…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You've…forgotten someone."  
  
Sonia beamed at her nephew. "You're right. Let's go fetch him together."  
  
Instantly, Nokoru's cheery smile faded. "I'm…not so sure that's such a good idea. Suoh is…not ecstatic about being…restrained."  
  
"Quite the character I see."  
  
"Indeed" Nokoru answered with a trace of a smile.  
******  
Suoh turned when he heard the door being unlocked.   
  
The door swung open and Suoh began his rush.  
  
"Ouch. Suoh what are you up to."  
  
"Kaichou?" Suoh gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I WAS trying to get you out. Boy, do I pity the guards."  
  
Suoh blushed. "Come on, let's go. Aunt Sonia's waiting for us."  
  
"WHAT?" Suoh burst out. "You can't be serious. Kaichou, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Of course. She's my aunt."  
  
"Who tried to kidnap you?"  
  
"You got to admit, it was an interesting experience. Kind of fun, wasn't it?"  
  
Suoh held his head in his hands. 


End file.
